My Other Half
by The Angel of Mercy
Summary: A magical springs turns Vergil into a woman, and Dante wants them both to have a good time. (SMUT)


**[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**

* * *

Ships/Tag(s): Angst, Cunninglingus, DantexVergil, Gender Bent, Heterosexual, Incest, OOC(?), Romance, Saying I Love You, Twincest

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

He's not sure what happened, but Dante's having the time of his life, his body doubled over as his nephew and his bro— his _sister_ watch, not at all finding it as funny as he is. Though maybe Nero's lips is a little pulled up, but Vergil most definitely be isn't laughing. Trish is sitting on the desk, her eyebrow raised because it's like looking into a mirror, except with white, slicked back hair and blue eyes. The twins inherited their father's colors, but their shape are their mother's.

But Vergil is Vergil, not Trish or their mother.

Vergil growls at the blonde, as if she knows what's the other woman's thinking, what they're a thinking. "Dante, shut up," the older twin warns, her voice softer but still low. She crosses her arm over her loosely clothed breasts, which are odd to her so she puts them back down with a huff. "This is _not_ funny."

"Oh, it is," Dante rebukes, letting out the last chuckles so he can try to take this serious. "So start what happened exactly? Thought you two went out to a devil's nest."

"We did," Nero answers, scratching his nose, "but I guess it used to be a woman's temple or something. It had broken pictures of woman everywhere, and only women's names were found. I'm guessing it's an old goddess worshipped before Sparda became the next big thing. We sensed a presence and followed it, and we followed it to a spring. It was half dry with something in it. I was going to go get it, but _someone_ wouldn't let me."

"We didn't know it was," Vergil justifies, narrowing her eyes at her son. "When it comes to magical properties, I'm the one with more knowledge to deal with it."

"Yeah, sure, and look where it got you now, _Mother_."

The white haired woman frowns, smacking Nero's head with the handle of Yamato which incites a soft yelp from the young man. "With your crass attitude, I'd have the least trouble being a woman, but mind your tongue, I can still strike you even in this form."

Nero rolls his eyes, but he doesn't say a thing. It's amazing how despite their long years not even knowing each other, they fell into the role of parent and child quickly, and Dante's having fun being an uncle. Lady commented that being twins, Dante and Vergil are both, genetically, Nero's father and called them the two parent household Nero should've had while growing up. (Dante really doesn't care what he is, he just wants to stay in the kid's life.)

"I guess that the artifact did," Trish moves back to the topic, waving a hand at Vergil, "this. Is there any way to reverse it?"

Vergil simply frowns, shaking her head. "The runes are old, something we can't decipher with our knowledge," she answers. "We'll have to ask Lady to assist us."

"It's a good thing I took all those pictures before it came crashing down," Nero says, pulling out one of their replaceable smartphones. He throws it at Trish, who catches it with one hand. "Get J.D. on it too."

"Got it," Trish says, getting off the desk, and she heads out the door. "You can borrow some of my clothes, Vergil. Those don't fit you quite as well."

"Guess I'll be heading home," Nero says, following the blonde. "Take care of the old lady, Dante."

"I'll teach you a lesson once this is over, _boy_," Vergil snarls at her son, but the young man just laughs, waving them off.

The door shuts, and the twins are left alone. Dante smirks, getting up from his desk, and walks over to his sister—kidding, his brother. The man likes to joke, but he's pretty sure Vergil really isn't in the mood so he'll tone it down. Just a bit.

"I always knew I was the taller one," Dante comments, circling around Vergil's new figure. Her clothing are now two to three sizes larger than she is, and her limbs are a bit shorter but still muscular and firm. And it's true, she's shorter than Dante now, about half a foot which meant she's still tall but nowhere as close as what she used to be.

"I can still kill you," Vergil bites back, pushing her brother away with a hard smack to the chest.

Dante laughs even though it hurt, putting up his hands when Yamato is pressed against his neck. "Relax, Vergil," he says, pushing the blade away with his thumb and index. He steps closely, into Vergil's space, and places his free arm around his brother's waist. "Nero said to take care of you, I'm only doing what's being asked of me."

Vergil huffs, pushing her brother her brother away again, and she turns to the staircase as she sheathes her beloved sword. "Vile," she says, heading upstairs. "I'm taking a shower."

Dante whines. "Don't be like that," the man says, following right after, but already, Vergil slams the door to the bathroom, the lock loud and clear with warning. Dante sighs, deciding to leave this alone for now, and he heads into their bedroom, taking off his coat and laying back into the bed. He reads a magazine as the water rushes in the other room.

It's not long before the water stops, and there's some shuffling. Dante throws his magazine off the bed just when Vergil comes into the room, wearing nothing but a towel around her waist. Her hair is already dried and pushed back from her eyes.

"Get out," Vergil orders, going through the closest.

"It's my room too," Dante complains, getting up. He takes the risk of wrapping his arms around her, encasing her with his body. "Vergil," he draws out slowly, leaning down to kiss his twin on the cheek, and he places a hand on her stomach. "Please?"

Vergil frowns, but she doesn't pull away. "You're excited," she says, huffing. "If you wanted a woman, you can simply go out."

The younger frowns, embracing his brother a little tighter. "Accusing me of something? It's not fair, you know the only person I will ever love is you."

Dante smirks when he sees the light blush on his brother's cheeks, the older twin saying nothing to refute that. It seems that since V merged back with Urizen, Vergil has actual started to come into terms with her emotions, her feelings, her fears. The younger man presses another kiss on top of his brother's head.

"Can I get a yes?" he asks, clasping a hand over hers.

Vergil looks back, a stern look on her face. "One round," she says, lips thin.

Dante cheers, picking Vergil up and laying her on their bed, and the towel at her waist slips off, exposing her entire naked form. "Hell, we're gorgeous," the younger man compliments, kneeling on the bed and pulling his brother to him by the thighs. She's soft and firm, and when he grabs her ass, he likes how much he could fit in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Vergil demands, face red as she looks down. "That's not necessary."

"But I want to," Dante replies, kissing her inner thigh. "You said one round so I'm going to make this last." He sucks at her skin, leaving a wet, pink bruise. "You gotta tell me how different it is with this body."

"Absolutely not, stop staring. You're beginning to look li—"

Dante puts his mouth on her, his tongue taking one lick from bottom to top before gently sucking at her clit, and Vergil's voice hitches in surprise, clasping a hand over her mouth. She glares at her brother who starts to suck on her a little harder, twirling his tongue around her. She moans through clenched teeth, feeling the warmth of Dante's tongue, and her other hand reaches down to grip him by the hair.

Vergil loses all sense of time as Dante continues to taste her, two fingers slowly entering her with careful ministrations, and he gentle works his way into her, spit and discharge as lube, preparing her for him. Dante smiles when he feels her tremors a teach side of his head, her thighs tight with anticipation. He flicks his tongue, and her back arches with a breathy groan. Vergil's face is contorted pleasure still half hidden by the hand of self-denial. It just urges Dante to keep going, putting more energy into reaching her climax as he thrusts his index and his middle fingers in and out of her at a slow pace, sliding against her walls above with consistent pressure.

"Dant—" Vergil's call cuts short with a cry, her body becoming more sensitive, and she's getting close, now pulling at Dante's hair and her thighs clenching tightly. "No," she moans, "I'm clo— close. Sto— _Dante!_"

Dante feels Vergil clench up around his fingers, holding her down with a bruising grip as her back arches with a cry. He licks at where his fingers are penetrating her, tasting wet and sweet, and he adds another finger, stretching her even more open.

The man smiles, pressing his lips below her navel before transversing up her body with butterfly kisses, and he keeps at the slow pace with his fingers as he works his way deeper. Her breath hitches when he kisses her hip, bringing up his free hand to caress her back with a light touch. Vergil's arch is slight, her heart stuttering loudly.

At her breast, Dante licks at one of her nipples and sucks on it lightly, his hand pinching the other. Vergil's softer in his mouth, her hands back at his hair as she growls in frustration, breathing in deeply, "I don't need to coddled. What is your motivation for this?"

Dante bites her in retaliation, pressing his thumb against her clitoris now, and Vergil gasps. "I can be nice sometimes," he says, blowing a cool exhale which made Vergil shiver. "Maybe that's something you should try too."

Putting his arm above her head, he leans in to kiss his brother, slow and deep, and she responds by biting his lip, biting hard enough to draw blood. It mixes into their kiss, and its taste sparks the need to kiss deeper, as if to devour the other. Vergil, deciding to pick up the pace, wraps her legs around Dante's waist, and she reaches down to unzip Dante and drag both his pants and his underwear over his ass.

The younger twin breaks the kiss, wound already healed, to slip the rest of his clothes off, and he's as naked as the one he loves the most, his other half, his brother, _Vergil_.

"Hurry up," she orders, a hand thumbing the tip of Dante's hard and hot cock, and she grabs him by the hair, pulling at his roots to emphasize. Her blue eyes are hazy with want. "I will leave you to finish by yourself, Dante."

Dante pouts, pretending to be hurt, but he smiles, kissing the corner of Vergil's lips. "Got it, got it," he says, pulling his fingers out, and he grabs his dick and lines it against his brother's cunt. He's hard and throbbing, the heat of his dick almost too much. He groans with Vergil when he presses in the tip, her walls tight and melting around him, and with a kiss, he thrusts all the way in.

Vergil moans into the kiss, pulling Dante's hair again. "Asshole," she says, growling. "_Move_."

Dante smirks, and he complies, moving his hips. He sets a pace, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in with all his weight. "Vergil," the younger man moans, sounding as if he's lost all breath, "I love you."

"F— Fool," Vergil stutters, her nails biting into Dante's scalp. Despite what she's saying, there are prickles of tears from the corner of her eyes, building up with her pleasure which comes too quickly because Dante knows all her right spots, no matter what form.

"I love you," Dante repeats again and again, feeling how his brother is feeling. His blood is coursing like static through his veins, and he picks up his pace. Vergil cries out again, her back arching as she lets go of her brother to grip the sheets. Her mouth is left agape, releasing the sounds of her building pleasure as it begins to overwhelm her.

With one arm holding her legs apart, Dante brings his free hand to his mouth and sucks on his thumb, coating it with saliva. When he's satisfied, the younger man gently presses it again his brother's clit, and timing it with his thrust, he starts to rub her in small circular motions. Vergil flinches at the new stimulation, groaning lowly, and she tries to pull away but fails as Dante holds her tightly.

"Dan— Dante!" Vergil shouts, half frustrated and half wanton. "Dante!"

They continue on like this a little longer, Vergil too stubborn to let herself go completely. She's trying to keep her breathing light and short, letting out small pants as she attempts to pulls Dante's hand off of her only to fail as waves and waves of pleasure tighten below her stomach, her grip and strength leaving her little by little. But that only makes Dante smile, pressing kisses on the side of her face downwards until he reaches just above her collarbone where the curve of her shoulder met her neck. Vergil stiffens, biting her bottom lip as she resisted letting out a moan.

Dante knows that's one of his brother's good spot, the spot to make her shiver and shake. The younger man licks at her skin, quickening his pace once more, and teasing her with the ends of his canines, Dante times one hard thrust, biting into his brother's flesh to draw blood.

Vergil comes with a scream, her muscle tightening as she clenches up around Dante who nearly chokes, sucking in a breath to keep some sense of control. He holds her down against him as Vergil's body arches back and forth as pleasure rides her out, smothering her face against a pillow to hide her shame. The noises she lets out are beautiful, Dante smug that he was the cause, and he pulls the pillow away from her so his brother can't hide.

Dante almost comes at her expression, mouth open and eyelids fluttering, but he refrains, distracting himself with the taste of blood. The wound is already healing, so he sucks on the skin, hoping that the bruising would last longer. As he does so, he lets his hands wonder, caressing Vergil's skin, just wanting to feel his brother, to touch.

Under his hands, Dante can feel his brother coming down from her orgasm, her heart still pounding throughout her body but slowing down. She's begun to relax around him, saving him from coming inside.

With regret but necessity, the younger man slowly pulls out, his dick still overly excited, and he starts jerking himself off, his free hand still touching Vergil. He feels her eyes on him, making him moan, and he moves his hand faster.

"_Dante_," Vergil says, and that's enough. Dante lets out a loud groan as he cums over Vergil's softer stomach and fuller breasts. She pulls her brother for a kiss, her legs resting against his thighs, and they both shudder, oversensitive.

They stay like that a little longer, basking in the afterglow. Vergil's the one to regain her composure first, breaking the kiss. She looks down at the mess on her torso, huffing in disapproval. "I need another shower," she remarks, taking in exactly how much sweat and body fluid she's covered in. "Get off."

Dante whines, getting up but not getting off entirely. He leans down to reach the lost towel on the floor, and to accommodate what they both want, the younger twin starts wiping down Vergil's skin, drying her off and getting rid of that sweaty feeling. It's not exactly Vergil's wants, but Dante could feel how she relaxes under his touch. She likes the attention, the worship, _the care_. Dante chuckles, quickly wiping himself off next, and once again, the towel is lost to the floor.

"You were confident," Vergil comments as Dante settles onto the bed behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist, nuzzling at her neck. She hums in approval, letting him do this "Are you certain that you have never been with a woman, Dante?"

"Would you be jealous?" Dante teased.

Vergil smirks. "Not in the slightest."

Dante snickers. He takes Vergil's by the hand, bringing it to his lips, and he kisses her gently. "Never been with a woman," he assures anyway, "but I know you. It's easy to figure things out. And just because you look different, doesn't mean you are."

The older twin turns herself around to face her brother. "But you have changed. I am not quite the older one anymore, or the wiser."

"But you're still Vergil. That's all that matters, isn't it? Whatever mess you make, I'll come clean it up."

"Still sentimental however. I'll be the death of you, brother."

"Can't imagine it any other way. You'll kill me, I'll kill you. You've been my responsibility since the day we were born. I won't forget that ever again."

"Fool," Vergil says, pulling her brother closely. "Thinking too much is still not your best forte."

She says nothing more, and neither does Dante. They stay close, and quiet.

.

.

.

"So the old ruins you went into used to be a woman's sanctuary," Lady explains, placing a piece of paper onto Dante's desk. Nero smirks at guessing it right. "Only women were allowed in, so they made business giving temporary sanctuary to men who were on the run. The spring was imbued with a magical object that changes the male sex into female. However, it's said that if a woman enters the spring, it'd give them a youthful glow. Too bad it's gone now."

"How long will the effects last?" Vergil asks, getting straight to the point. It's been three days, and she still hasn't shown signs of changing back to her original form. She's finally got around to borrowing Trish's clothes because she got tired of almost tripping in her oversized clothes.

Lady smiles, having fun with this. "I don't know. There's not much left about the sanctuary since it existed before Sparda. It could be for a few days, weeks, years, or forever so you might as well get used to it, Vergil."

Vergil growls, crossing her arms. "This is humiliating," she says. "Figure it out."

"For a price, then yes."

Nero snorts, trying to hide his laugh when Vergil glares at him. "Don't worry about it too much, _Father_," he says, "our demon blood will probably cancel it out, yeah? Just give it some time, and if you can still fight, you're not useless."

Dante laughs as Vergil unsheathes Yamato, facing her son in warning. "I brought you into this world," she says, "and I can take you out."

Nero's eyes widen at the threat, but then he smirks, unleashing his wings. "You're not serious, right? I totally kicked your ass the last time."

"You'll eat those words, Nero." And parent and child clash.

"Not inside!" Dante shouts in horror. "I'm still paying off the water bill!"

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to write some DxV and I love Vergil. U_U It was supposed to be just a PWP, but I always end up writing something extra. Tell me if you like it! :) I've never written het!smut before. Thanks for reading!

If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: kappachyun


End file.
